


Apariciones demoníacas, olores extraños y programas de internet.

by FangirlftShipper



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Crowley es un hdp, Los amo okay, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: Crowley convence a Aziraphale de participar en un episodio de Buzzfeed Unsolved.





	Apariciones demoníacas, olores extraños y programas de internet.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en varios posts y comentarios del grupo de Good Omens Fans Latino américa. (Gracias a Greta, Kanaid y Francisca por sus ideas)

Si alguien le preguntaba a Aziraphale por qué había accedido a hacer esto, diría que la vida de un ángel sin supervisión y sin el peso del fin del mundo a sus pies, era una vida que podía llegar a ser aburrida.

Sin embargo, esto era mentira. (Un ángel sin supervisión puede darse el lujo de mentir de vez en cuando.)

La verdadera razón iba entrando por la puerta de la librería en este momento, tenía una laptop en mano y la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Aziraphale había visto esa sonrisa traviesa por más de 6000 años, así que se quitó los lentes y cerró las puertas con llave sin moverse de su lugar. Si Crowley sonreía así, nada bueno iba a salir de esta situación. Mejor mantener a los humanos fuera de esto. 

—Ya salió. —Fue lo que dijo el demonio, emoción tangente en su voz.

—¿Perdón? 

—El video. El video de la librería que hicieron esos americanos de YouTube.

—Ah, claro. Shane y Ryan de… ¿ _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ , si no me equivoco?

—Esos mismos, ángel. —Crowley soltó una risa casi macabra, dejando la laptop en el mostrador y chasqueando sus dedos para bajar las cortinas.— No sabes lo emocionado que estoy. 

—Creo que me doy una idea. —Sonrío.

Cuando le había llegado la carta con la propuesta para hacer dicho video, Aziraphale se había negado rotundamente, no necesitaba a nadie indagando sobre él o la librería. Quizá ya no estaba bajo la constante mirada de Gabriel, pero tampoco quería probar su suerte. 

Sin embargo a Crowley le había parecido una increíble idea, y en cuanto a convencer se trataba, Crowley era el mejor. Lo había sido desde el principio de los tiempos.

Así que aquí estaban, frente a la computadora un par de meses después de la grabación. 

—Presiona play, ángel. Es tu librería después de todo. 

El ángel no podía evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, después de todo, la experiencia había sido más divertida de lo que había pensado en un principio. 

_Esta semana en Buzzfeed Unsolved examinaremos la misteriosa librería A.Z Fell and Co como parte de nuestra investigación para responder la pregunta, ¿son reales los fantasmas?_

En la pantalla, Shane negó con la cabeza. Escéptico como siempre. 

—¿Crees que le hayamos hecho dudar sobre lo sobrenatural? —Preguntó Aziraphale.

—Shh.

 _Esta librería londinense se hizo viral recientemente debido a múltiples reportes de cosas extrañas que suceden dentro de la librería, algunos clientes reportan haber visto cosas inusuales que no recuerdan después de salir del establecimiento, otros hablan sobre olores extraños o simplemente intensas ganas de salir huyendo del lugar lo más pronto posible. Se sospecha que ocurren apariciones paranormales o que incluso podría tratarse de_ —música de misterio— un demonio.

_—¿Olores extraños? —Dijo Shane.— ¡Los olores extraños no son prueba de aparición demoníaca! Todas las librerías en Los Ángeles huelen raro._

_—¿Y como explicas la cantidad de reportes de haber experimentado algo extraño en ese lugar en específico?_

_—Tienen un mal sistema de ventilación y una tubería de gas rota._

Crowley adelantó el video unos segundos.

—Quiero vernos a nosotros. 

—Tienes que trabajar más en tu paciencia, querido.

En el video, Ryan y Shane llegaban finalmente a la librería, donde Aziraphale les esperaba. 

_—Sr. Fell. —Dijo Ryan— ¿Podría hablarnos un poco sobre los reportes que han salido a la luz recientemente?  
_  
_—Sinceramente, pienso que son patrañas._ —Crowley y Aziraphale del presente rieron ante el ridículo acento y tono de voz que Aziraphale había usado durante toda la grabación. (Otra de las ideas magníficas de Crowley.) — _He tenido esta librería por años y jamás he visto algo raro._

_Sin embargo Anthony, la pareja de muchos años de el Sr. Fell, tenía otra cosa que decir._

_—Oh sí, este lugar está maldito. Definitivamente._ —Crowley, quien se había dejado crecer un bigote solamente para el video, dijo.

_—¿Que le hace decirlo?_

_—Puedes sentirlo ¿No es así? Huele a demonio... Y a comida china. —_ Ryan frunció el ceño. — _¡Ah! Y de vez en cuando llegan personas… extrañas. Clientes, a comprar libros pornográficos._

_—¿Extrañas en qué manera?_

_—Todo sobre ellos es extraño. Si me preguntas, sospecho que son alienigenas. Es algo… ya sabes, inefable._

—¡Crowley! —Aziraphale dijo entre risas.— Si Gabriel viera esto…

—Gabriel no tiene ni idea de como usar el internet, ángel. Además, ¿viste la cara del pobre americano? 

_—Si hay alguna presencia, que se haga manifestar._

Por unos segundos solo se veía a Shane y Ryan explorando la librería en la oscuridad, con cada segundo que pasaba Ryan se veía más angustiado. 

La alarma de un pequeño artefacto comenzó a sonar y Ryan se acercó a Shane para ver lo que sucedía. 

_—El nivel de energía está subiendo. —_ Anunció.— _Está a más de diez… no- no se detiene._

Y de repente Shane comenzó a reír y apuntó la cámara hacia la pantalla del artefacto.

Alarma aún sonando, la pantalla se había detenido en el número 69.

Para este punto Crowley estaba llorando de risa, recargándose contra el mostrador y tratando de recuperar los estribos lo suficiente como para volver a poner atención a la pantalla. Aziraphale escondió su rostro entre sus manos, riendo. 

_Es imposible saber si los misterios que ocurren dentro de A.Z Fell and Co son una simple casualidad, o la manifestación de algo que va más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Está de más decir que definitivamente suceden cosas inexplicables en esta librería, pero por ahora este caso queda irresoluto._

—Es el mejor —risa— jodido —risa— video de la historia. —Crowley colapsó, sentándose en el piso. 

—Debo admitir que fue muy entretenido. 

—¿Entretenido? Es una obra maestra de la comedia, ángel, eso es lo que es. 

—Me siento mal por ese pobre chico, el más bajito. Estaba seguro de que encontraría pruebas de algo sobrenatural.

—Estarán bien, me aseguraré de hacer una aparición en su siguiente video, quizá con una forma más… demoníaca. 

—Ni se te ocurra, Crowley. 


End file.
